dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Approval (Origins)
This page doesn't mention "inspiration" once. Maybe it should be renamed "Approval" and it could eventually list all the various actions that cause approval to go up or down, or is there more information on inspiration to come? Loleil 05:34, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Please change the name to "Approval" if you think it is more suitable. There will be more information, but I am not sure whether the word "inspiration" will be there. -- Snfonseka But the characters are "inspired" when you gift them. Hence the name. --Selty 06:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :The article currently doesn’t make that clear. If people would like to keep the title, maybe someone who can see the relevance could write a good opening sentence explaining why the term inspiration is used? Loleil 04:55, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Good point. Perhaps I should move it to approval... --Selty 08:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) So is this a good place to begin cataloging the dialouge options possible for maximum approval effect? --TANKtr0n 00:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I think so. You might want to check out individual quest pages and add the appropriate approval changes there too (The Hungry Deserter might give you an idea of how to format). Thanks for your interest :-). Loleil 01:38, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Broken? Taking Sigrun to Amaranthine, and having her remark on the shiny blue crystal, I used the dialogue option "We can buy anything you want." And it ended with me gaining +100 approval with her, instantly maxing it. Is this normal? CloudT 21:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Awakening? Will there be dialogue pages and approval guides for Awakening companions? Darkspawn Chronicles Approval System I have added a Darkspawn Chronicles section to the best of my ability but I seem unable to find the exact mechanics for approval in that particular DLC. = / Ilovetelephones (talk) 10:36, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Permission to change title I would like to ask if it will be all right to rename this page as "Approval (Origins)" instead. The reason for this is because Dragon Age: Inquisition also has its own approval system (which either I or some other editor will be creating eventually) and thus I think it is important to effect this change so as to prevent any confusion in the future. Zach Hontiveros Pagkalinawan (talk) 01:51, December 4, 2014 (UTC) : That would be a good idea. Since the mechanics are different, I definitely think it would be best to give Inquisition its own article rather than add it to this one. -- 01:56, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Excess detail on approval pages I'm not sure if this the right place to put this, but here goes. I've been going through and tweaking the Approval pages for the characters as I go through the game. It wasn't until I got to Sten that I realized we were posting all of the dialogue options and conversations; as opposed to only the ones that directly affect approval ratings. For example, if there are 4 dialogue options, omit the ones that don't directly affect approval rating (or indirectly through opening secondary conversation branches.) Going forward, how should I approach any further changes? Full conversations might be considered beyond the scope intended for that page. --I didn't say it was your fault. I said I was going to blame you. Hendo72 (talk) 19:16, January 2, 2015 (UTC) : I think it's better to list all the dialogue options, regardless of whether they specifically change approval. That way it provides an "at a glance" list of all the choices that can be made, and doesn't leave the user questioning whether one is missing because it really doesn't affect approval, or if it's missing because it hasn't been added to the wiki yet--which I think is part of what's going on on Sten's article. There are some full dialogues that don't show approval change at all, but I think that's because the approval just hasn't been added yet, not because the conversation doesn't produce approval. -- 21:46, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :That's what I was thinking. I only brought it up because of the opening line of each approval page: ::"The dialogue options shown here are currently only partial lists and do not include every conversation option." :Perhaps this should be reworded to reflect what is actually intended? I've been updating the pages with all of the dialogue options as I come across them. ::[NOTE: I just looked over a few of the other pages and not all of them use the same format. I guess it depends upon whom started the page.] --I didn't say it was your fault. I said I was going to blame you. Hendo72 (talk) 19:46, January 3, 2015 (UTC)